Familiarity
by Tomoyo-chan284
Summary: Three memories of three boys caught up in the fate of the keyblade. Short drabbles of when their stories begin, everyday events that become mixed up with the events of what has not yet happened. First person.
1. One

Familiarity Chapter One

Mika Kay-I wrote this earlier this year, the first day KH:BBS came out, before I had done much more then watch the opening sequence, so ignore any discrepancies. I was thinking of the strange flashes the characters get, the near-memories and decided that Ven would get flashes from Sora/Roxas as well as his own sense of the future/past.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters, just this unique combination of words.

* * *

><p><span>Familiarity One<span>

Ven

This seems...familiar somehow. That at some point, I was somewhere, looking up at the stars, wondering what was out there, dreaming of one day leaving this place. I smile and laugh when Aqua startles me, but the disquieting feeling doesn't go away. The way Terra and I fight reminds me of someone else, someone with the same intent dark-rimed eyes. I know I've never left this place, but I keep thinking of a bright sun and the sound of waves. A salty-sweet taste fills my mouth as the three of us sit on the ledge, watching the midnight stars. None of these things are familiar, yet I feel as though I have known these things all my life. As Aqua gives Terra his charm, I marvel at how beautiful it is, for a moment free of the unfamiliar familiarity, but then she throws me one and I think of sweet fruit and salty ice-cream as it lands in my hand, even though I've never had such things. I slip the charm into my pocket, leaving behind the strange almost recollections. i look back at the others and can almost physically feel that unbreakable connection that Aqua mentions. The three of us walk back together as the stars twinkle and fade overhead. As I walk with them, I no longer feel the pull of the stars, the longing to be elsewhere. instead, I feel content, a strange relief that we were all together. It would be the last night we spent under the same stars.


	2. Two

Familiarity Chapter Two

Mika Kay-I wrote this just after Fam-one, when I decided that since Ven gets these flashes so would Roxas and Sora. I never played KHII, but I have played 358/2, so yes I know that Roxas has no memories of Sora, but these aren't stick around memories, these have the qualities of dream-disappearing after a few minutes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters, just this unique combination of words.

* * *

><p><span>Familiarity Two<span>

Roxas

The sun is nearly set as Axel hands me my ice cream. For a brief moment, I'm being handed a star-shaped fruit, but the near-memory is soon gone. I finish the treat quickly, I want to leave as soon as the sun sets completely. Axel was late today, but I don't have the heart (ha, now even my thoughts are ironic) to care. The silence is calming, and I timed it nicely, throwing the stick off the tower just as the final rays sink under the horizon. We both stand, brushing off non-existent dirt and zipping our coats up farther against the night chill. Axel's green eyes glow blue for a moment as he speaks for the first time since arriving. "Don't forget that blond hair of yours." he says, ruffling my hair, and for a brief moment in time it is someone else ruffling my hair as he leaves, and he can't go- but then it's just Axel, and I'm responding, knocking his hand away and quipping "Like that red hair of yours is so much less noticeable." He grins as he pulls his hood up. "Hey, I'm the bait remember. I'm supposed to attract the heartless. You are supposed to sneak into town and gather information." "Whatever." As Axel calls up a portal, I feel uneasy, as though I could loose him to the darkness, but we've used these things dozens of times so I follow him into the darkness. memories fall in and out of my head in the darkness, a storm at sea, a shooting star, fighting, fighting, always fighting to reach my friends. In these moments, there's a painful ache in my chest, but then the feeling falls away as the impressions do. The memories fade till I no longer remember anything but a vague sense that something is off. On the other side I take in a deep breath of seaside air, the taste of salt thick on my tongue. The little town is quiet, but I can sense the Heartless already. "Let's get started partner."


	3. Three

Familiarity Chapter Three

Mika Kay-I wrote this just after Fam-one, when I decided that since Ven gets these flashes so would Roxas and Sora. This one has less flashes, though I tried to get a few in, just in less obvious ways. Sora is a wonderful character, but is hard to write as serious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters, just this unique combination of words.

* * *

><p><span>Familiarity Three<span>

Sora

I feel a calm lay over my mind as I walked toward the door, my eyes falling closed. The light leaking out of the cracks was warm against my face and I felt an almost recognition of the warmth. It was only when I open my eyes and see Kairi over me I realize it was only the warmth of the island sun. A moment before Riku interrupts us, I feel a sense of déjà vu a knowledge that he would come upon us, as though this has happened before. The day goes on, flashes of familiarity hitting me randomly. Sparring with a fiend, sitting on a ledge together as the sun sets, being thrown a star. As night falls and we row back home, the uneasy familiarity dulls, but doesn't go away. I smile as my mom berates me for something I forgot to do, and laugh at my dad's antics, but remembrances keep pulling my into my thoughts. All evening I simply lay there as a creeping sense of familiarity pulls at my every thought. Something pulls at my memory, prompting me to look out the window. The sight of the storm sends me running to the docks. On the island, the air is heavy with the approaching storm. Black shapes emerge, unfamiliar but familiar in the way they emerge from the shadows. I run, dodging them, with no way to fight back. Kairi appears before me, and I sense something is wrong, even as she turns and looks at me with haunting dead eyes. Again I run, despairing to find Riku before he too is taken away from me. The relief of seeing him is upset by the foreboding the darkness in his eyes brings. i reach out, I can't lose him, not this time, but my hand falls short and the smile as I fall is too reminiscent of heartbreaks as he fades. I fall grasping at anything, the enclosing darkness, the impossible impressions, but then I grasp something, comfortable weight in my palm. I'm back where I started, holding that something, that something of which I somehow know the name. "Keyblade."


	4. Four

Familiarity Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters, just this unique combination of words.

Dedicated to Sharkey52, Alice R, and especially Master of Ice and Wuji Grey who gave me the idea to continue.

* * *

><p><span>Familiarity Four<span>

Anti-Sora

It's always fight fight run run fight _fight fight_ but there is a wiggly bit in the back of his head that tells him this is familiar. Not the tear-dissolve of Heartless under his fingers, but the enemies that lave no blood on clothes and waking each day in a new unfamiliar land. Stars shooting through the sky made him think of bright blocks and dark corridors and standing still for far too long. He jumped stone to stone to Heartless head but part of him saw feet splash water , dark street bright light hurry hurry can't be left behind. Somewhere deep inside a slow sleeping part shifted, but he pushed it aside as he pushed aside the blow of a Wyvrn. There was no need for such thoughts. There was only now now where I was where I'm going, tear enemies find her find them. The darkness wafting from his skin his clothes wasn't as important as the bright shard of light under it, broken and mending. Blinking lights distracted his eyes pulling like an endless tide reach for his hand tiny Heartless under his feet a Heartless in front of him pulling back to now too far stained glass windows and golden eyes that boy _laughing_ at him eating ice cream on the clock tower his mind was so fragmented broken and whole and broken and broken. But then his mind cleared and it was again only fight tear jump fight fight fight a final few seconds and he felt himself falling asleep energy gone and back inside the depths of his heart.

* * *

><p>Finally the long promised 4th chapter. I wrote this near two years ago, and just now got it to you. Sorry. Believe me you are doing better than most of my other promises.<p>

~Tomoyo-chan


End file.
